Wrong Again
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: Songfic. Relena realizes that the love she feels for Heero isn't real and finds true love. 1x2x1, DxRxD


WOOHOO! My first songfic! This song is "Wrong Again" by Reba McEntire (but if you look it up it says it's by Martina McBride. But I KNOW I've heard Reba sing it). I felt like being nice to Relena for once (GASP!) and this was just running around in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. You wanna know how much this won't leave me alone? It's 4 AM in the morning! And I even researched the beginning since I've never seen the series in my entire life (with the exception of about 1or 2 episodes). But I do own _Endless Waltz_! Well, here goes.

**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 1xR (in her imagination), eventual RxD

**Warning:** Shounen Ai, Shoujo Ai, Angst (sort of), Sap (at the end)

**Disclaimer:** _(Men in suits hold a cattle prod inches from her back)_ …I do not own Gundam Wing…Gundam Wing belongs to its respected owners _(thinks to herself)_ ME! _(Men in suits jab her with a cattle prod)_ ITAI! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS! PSYCHICS! _(Men in suits smile)_

_Lyrics_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_**Wrong Again**_

_From the day we met_

_You made me forget…all my fears_

_Knew just what to say_

_And you kissed away…all my tears_

'I'll invite that boy to my party. I'm sure he'll love it!' Relena thinks as she walks towards Heero, her mind flashing back to the Knight-In-Shining-Armor daydreams she had been having earlier. She stops in front of him, a birthday invitation in her outstretched hand. "This is for you," she hands it to him, "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. I hope you can come and join us." She smiles brighter as the crowd applauds.

Looking her straight in the eye, Heero rips the invitation in half. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' Relena thinks, tears streaming down her face now.

Walking forward, Heero wipes the tears from her eyes. 'He really does love me!' Relena smiles, completely missing Heero's words, 'He just doesn't want anyone else knowing!'

_I knew this time_

_I had finally found_

_Someone to build my life around,_

_To be a lover and a friend_

Relena smiles brightly as she lies on her bed, planning her wedding and practicing winting her new name, saying it aloud as she wrote. "Mrs. Relena Yuy…Mrs. Heero Yuy…Mrs. Relena Yuy-Darlian…" Her life couldn't possibly get any better. Heero Yuy loved her, even though he was too shy to admit it, and one day they would be married. She begins thinking up names for her many children as she drifts off into dream world that night.

_After all my heart had put me through,_

_I knew that it was safe with you._

_What we had would never end._

_Wrong again._

About two years later, Relena is at a high-class party she is hosting, with the Preventers as guests.

'He isn't like them,' Relena thinks to herself as she lingers at the punch table, her past boyfriends coming to mind. They had only dated her for her money or, when she was younger, because of who her father was. 'What Heero and I have is special. He came back after all those years to save me! He MUST love me!' In her heart, she knows it's true: Heero Yuy is madly in love with her. He just doesn't know how to express it. 'I know! If I confess my love for him, then he'll have the courage to tell me he loves me!' And with that thought, she leaves the punch bowl in search of Heero.

Many winding hallways in her mansion later, she hears Heero's voice around the corner. Not hearing what he was saying, or the other voice, she quickly rushes around the corner-

Only to see Heero's lips pressed against Duo's in a passionate kiss, both of them embracing each other and pulling each other closer.

_Everybody swore,_

_They'd seen this before._

_We'd be fine_

_And you'd come to see,_

_That you still love me…in good time._

Relena sobs on her bed, her friends surrounding her.

"Shhh! Don't worry! This has happened before and everything worked out alright!" one of her friends rubs her back soothingly, quieting her sobs, "Right guys?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"Yeah!"

"This has happened plenty of times! Don't worry about it!"

_And they said "There's nothing you can do,_

_It's something that he's going through,_

_Happens to a lot of men."_

_And I told myself that they were right,_

_That you'd wake up and see the light,_

_And I'd just have to wait till then._

_Wrong again._

"This happens to lots of guys. He's just confused right now. Don't worry. He'll see that he loves you soon enough." Her friend says before leaving.

Drying her tears, Relena says aloud, "They're right. I can't go worrying myself sick over this. He loves me. He'll come to realize that soon. I just have to wait."

_And it seemed to me the pain would last,_

_My chance for happiness had passed,_

_Nothing waiting 'round the bend._

_I was sure I'd never find someone_

_To heal the damage you had done,_

_My poor heart would never mend._

_Wrong again._

_Wrong again…_

A month later, Relena is at Heero and Duo's wedding. There is a beautiful ceremony were they confess their undying love for each other, finally sealing it with a kiss. All through the wedding, Relena's face is wet with tears, but not for the same reason as everyone else. When she goes up to see them at the reception, she pretends to be happy for them. In her heart, she knows now that Heero had always loved Duo, but she had just been too wrapped up her fantasies to see it. But that didn't make the pain go away.

As soon as she is sure no one will miss her, she slips away. The ceremony had been held at one of Quatre's mansions, so she finds one of the bedrooms far away from the reception and throws herself onto the bed, letting out all her frustration and despair. "Now what do I do?" she says, not realizing she is speaking aloud, "There's no one else!"

"…There's always me," a voice behind her speaks, and a hand places itself on her back. Swiveling around, she comes face-to-face with Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy closes the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on the other girl's lips.

A few months later, there is another wedding, but this one is a much happier occasion for her. She finally found her soul mate, her true love. The love she feels for Dorothy, she realized on that day months ago, is much deeper and truer that the love she thought she had for Heero. Now truly happy, she stares into her love's eyes as they speak their vows…

...End...

YAWN! It's now 5:30 AM. Now that I've gotten this evil plot bunny out of my head, I can finally sleep. Yay. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not. I'd REALLY appreciate a review because nobody reviewed on my other Gundam Wing story update. Thank you!


End file.
